Sonic X Episode 28 With A Difference
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails finds himself in a situation fighting against Eggman, Tails was in his plane shooting at the Egg Carrier which covered Station Square, until suddenly, everything went black...


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations, obviously and always will belong to SEGA, not me...**

**Anyway, for those of you that haven't, go back to Episode 28 of Sonic X, and that's where I remake the episode here... that made no sense, wait and see**

**(…)**

Tails was in the X-Tornado, fighting against the Egg Carrier, till suddenly a laser was shot at him, directly into his plane, but was luckily covered by the body of the plane. Tails suddenly saw black and was knocked out.

Tails had just woken up from his nightmare, slowly, he did not scream as he opened his eyes, he kept them closed and heard talking in the place he was in, then someone close to him talked, a familiar and cute voice that Tails loved to hear "C-Cream?" Tails said, Cream gasped

"Tails? Are you awake?" Cream asked, Tails opened his eyes and saw the rabbits head directly above him, causing him to smile

"I am now" Tails replied as he sat up, he turned around and noticed he was resting his head on her lap "Oh, thanks" Cream laughed

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked politely as she smiled and tilted her head and placed her hands on her lap

"I-I guess, what happened?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and frowned

"You were shot by Eggman's laser, Sonic couldn't save you because he was shot too, he quickly recovered and he is running around Earth now" Cream explained, Tails smiled

"That's Sonic, but I was shot? Am I dead?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"This is real Tails, you can never d-die" Cream replied with a smile, Tails smiled and blushed bright red

"I don't believe you, I'm dead aren't I?" Tails asked again, Cream shook her head once again and laughed

"You're not" Cream replied, Tails positioned himself sitting on the sofa next to Cream, then Cream placed her hand on Tails' hand

"C-Cream?" Tails realized as his hand was touched and stroked by her, with her fingers, Tails thought it was weird for a while, but began to enjoy it "Even if this is real... I love what's happening"

"Tails, this is real, do I have to pinch you?" Amy interrupted as she walked into the room and sat down next to Cream, Cream pulled her hand away and blushed bright red, as she stared at Amy

"Yes you do" Tails replied, Amy laughed and lent over Cream, then pinched Tails on the cheek

"Ow!" Tails said as he got pinched tightly by Amy, who was interrupted by Cream pushing her arm away

"Please don't hurt Tails, he's already been hurt enough" Cream pointed out as she frowned, trying not to become angry, Amy smiled

"It was only a joke Cream" Amy pointed out

"Yeah... even if it was, it's nice of you to look out for me, I'd do the same for you" Tails added, Cream smiled and sighed as she watched the television, Tails noticed something sitting on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Cheese "Hey Cheese" Tails greeted

"Chao!" Cheese replied

"Cheese said, hi" Cream translated, Tails laughed and smiled as he stared into the rabbits eyes, causing him to realize how beautiful and cute she was "Why are you staring at me like that Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head to stop day dreaming, then smiled at her

"Because y-you're beautiful" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and looked away

"Hmm, you Mobians are a weird race... I'll go study the behaviour on Big" Chuck interrupted as he walked out of the room, Tails smiled knowing the human was gone, and checked there was nobody else in the room, he quickly grabbed Creams hand causing her to look, and smiled at Tails' behaviour towards her

"Yeah... I might go too, Ella might need help with cooking, see ya" Amy added as she left the room, Tails checked the room again seeing Cheese on his shoulder

"Do you know how to cook Cheese?" Tails asked, Cheese nodded

"Chao!" Cheese replied in a high pitch tone, as he smiled excitingly

"Cheese said, of course" Cream translated

"You're really intelligent Cream, especially as you know a whole different language" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and smiled

"You're the most intelligent fox to ever live, if not, living thing" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head

"Anyway, you want to help Ella cook Cheese?" Tails asked as the Chao frowned

"Chao chao..." Cheese replied disappointingly

"Cheese will only cook if I cook with him" Cream explained

"Okay, get to the kitchen now, before Amy and Ella start" Tails pointed out, Cream and Cheese nodded with a cheerful smile as they stood up, Tails quickly reached his arm out and grabbed Cream's arm, causing her to turn around, Tails saw Cheese leave the room, and then pulled Cream closer to him

"T-Tails?" Cream realized as the blushing fox held her arm, Tails patted the seat next to him as his eyes went wide with hope, Cream nodded and sat down next to him "What's wrong Tails?"

"N-nothing, I just want to see your beautiful face here... I really don't believe that I'm alive" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream smiled and looked at him slyly as she narrowed her eyes and pulled him into a hug

"Then I'll make you think you're alive" Cream replied slyly as Tails hugged back, they narrowed their eyes and looked into each others eyes, leaning their heads closer

"I really don't think this is real" Tails replied worryingly as he pulled his head away, Cream placed her right hand on the back of his head, pushing it closer to her

"I'll make it real then" Cream added, as their heads collided gently, then their lips met. Sucking on the outer parts of their lips on each other, moving their tongues around in each others mouth and enjoying the love they're making, till Tails pulled away "I forgot to say, you have a bandage too"

"Huh?" Tails realized as he put his hands on his head, feeling the bandage wrapped around his head, leaving his ears and bangs sticking out "Does it look bad?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and pulled his head towards her, then their lips met again, kissing each other deeply, loving every second of the love they're sharing, till Cream pulled away

"You're a great kisser Tails, I love kissing you" Cream pointed out as she hugged Tails tightly, Cream smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"I-I, yeah, you're a great kisser too, but why did you kiss me?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and frowned

"I thought it would make you realize this was real" Cream replied as she looked away, Tails turned her head back around as he placed his hands on her cheek, stroking then gently with his index finger

"I think it's real now" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream pulled him closer to her again

"Screw it, Tails, do what I do" Cream asked, as she pulled away from the hug and laid down on the sofa, Tails nodded and lied down on top of her, with his legs either side, they kissed each other deeply on the lips, till Tails pulled away and sunk his head into her chest, as he kissed her neck "Oh-hehe, that feels hehe, funny" Cream pointed out

"I know, why didn't we do this before" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"I know... maybe it was because m-mother might have found out" Cream replied with a frown, Tails smiled and narrowed his eyes slyly at her

"She's not here, maybe we could do it for longer" Tails said as he lent his head closer, just as their lips met, the door was opened and they heard a gasp and a chao, Tails looked up and saw Amy and Cheese standing there in shock "I didn't believe this was real?" Tails replied, Amy burst out laughing

"It is, you're in trouble now Tails" Amy replied slyly as Tails and Cream positioned themselves sitting back on the sofa, Cheese flew towards Cream and frowned

"It's okay Cheese, we were just... experimenting" Cream explained, Amy laughed again

"I thought that was for l-" 

"So anyway, what are you going to do to us now Amy?" Tails asked as he worried, constantly with a frown, Tails grabbed Creams hand and held it tightly

"Well... I'm the master of love, you guys shouldn't kiss when you're not boyfriend and girlfriend" Amy explained as she looked away "And that of course means, a punishment" Tails and Cream held each other tightly, letting go of Cheese as he flew up into the air and hovered above Amy's shoulder, Amy turned around and realized this

"W-w-why?" Tails asked, Amy frowned and grunted

"Because you two are not in love" Amy replied, Tails and Cream looked at each other and smiled

"We are" Tails and Cream replied as they lent their heads closer, nuzzling each others noses

"Really? Why?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream frowned as they looked back at Amy, seeing she was angry, Tails felt nervous

"B-because Cream is beautiful, she is cute in every way... her personality is, the best part of her" Tails explained as he blushed bright red

"Well... what about you Cream?" Amy asked as she darted her eyes towards Cream

"Uh... I love Tails, he's cute in every way too, and his personality is obviously the best part, he's also the smartest thing alive" Cream explained, Amy smiled

"Okay... I believe you two now" Amy replied, she walked towards the door "We're making chocolate brownies guys, we need your help Cream" Amy asked, Cream looked at Tails and kissed him on the forehead

"Hopefully that will stop you from feeling pain, love you Tails" Cream said as she left the room with Amy and Cheese, Tails sighed after the door was closed and lied back on the sofa, resting his head on the arm of the sofa

"Did that just happen?" Tails asked himself

"Yeah, it did" A familiar voice replied, Tails looked around the room, then seeing Sonic standing by the door "I saw the whole thing, nice going" Sonic pointed out, Tails sighed and laid back down

"I-I'm trying to think about Cream... you're interrupting me, please leave" Tails asked

"Okay, see ya" Sonic replied as he ran out the door, Tails gathered his thoughts back up again

"I remember the time we went to the beach and we made a sand castle together" Tails smiled and held his hands together as he placed them on his stomach, suddenly he heard the door open again "What now?" Tails asked as he turned around and saw Cream "Cream?"

"Tails" Cream replied, she revealed a pillow from behind her back and placed it on the arm of the chair "You have a cover there too, I thought you looked a little uncomfortable there" Cream replied as she walked over to Tails

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and smiled as she sat on the edge of the sofa, narrowly missing sitting on Tails' body

"Yeah, but it was quick, I just came here to keep you company Tails" Cream replied, Tails laughed and placed his hands on her waist and then pulled her up on top of him as he lied down "T-Tails?" 

"Cream, I love you, I want to make the most of the time we have together, before anyone else finds out" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, causing Cream to smile back and kiss him deeply on the lips, Tails moved his head away from her, letting her kiss his cheek "Aw, that feels n-nice"

"I know" Cream replied with a smile, then resumed kissing him on the cheek

"May I ask what you're cooking in there?" Tails asked, Cream nodded as she stopped kissing him

"We're cooking chocolate brownies, they're really nice, I'm baking some for you" Cream replied as she then resumed kissing him, now on the neck

"Aw, you're so sweet Cream, hopefully the brownies wont be as sweet as you" Tails complimented, Cream blushed bright red and resumed kissing him on the lips

"You always know what to say Tails... you're the most intelligent person in the world, definitely" Cream replied as she stopped kissing Tails

"I think you could grow up to be as intelligent as me... do you want to go on a date later?" Tails asked, Cream nodded rapidly with excitement "I was thinking maybe... Twinkle Park?"

"Sounds great, you can take off that bandage now, Chuck said when he came into the kitchen" Cream pointed out, Tails tried unwrapping the bandage but failed at it "I'll take it off for you, it's only a little bruise underneath" Cream pointed out as she unwrapped the bandage and took it off, then threw it on the floor

"Thanks Cream" Tails replied, as he kissed her on the cheek, Tails sat up and placed her on the seat next to him, then stood up "What time did you want to go to Twinkle Part?" Tails asked, Cream thought for a second

"Maybe... 10:00 pm?" Cream replied cheerfully, Tails nodded rapidly and smiled

"Sure" Tails added "It's 5:00 pm now, will be dinner soon" Tails pointed out as he walked to the door, Cream stood up and walked over to him, then grabbed his hand

"I probably haven't ask you b-but, do you want to go out with me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded rapidly

"Yes, of course" Tails replied, he turned around and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her deeply on the lips, Cream felt the butterflies in her stomach go away the more Tails kissed her, till she pulled away

"I've got to check on the brownies quickly" Cream replied as she opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, Tails sighed and smiled as he sat back down on the sofa, laying his head on the pillow behind him

"Mm, I can smell them brownies from here" Tails pointed out as he sniffed the air, Tails smiled and then drooled from the smell, making him desperate for a brownie. Cream walked into the room and noticed this

"Oh Tails, you smelt food again haven't you?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and looked at Cream

"Yeah... I smell food" Tails replied, he looked at her hands seeing a plate of brownies on it. Tails licked his lips and drooled, Cream laughed

"I made these for you Tails" Cream pointed out as she walked up to him and sat down next to him, Tails held his hand out as he looked at the brownies but then pulled away

"They look nice, but you didn't have to make them just for me, can I have one though?" Tails asked and smiled, Cream nodded and held the plate out in front of him, Tails took a brownie off the place and held it under his nose, sniffing it, till he then bit half of it and swallowed it "Mm, delicious, thanks Cream"

"No problem" Cream replied in a cute voice, Tails smiled and ate the rest of the brownie, then finishing it within seconds, Tails rubbed his stomach with his right hand and smiled at Cream, who was laughing "Uh Tails?"

"What is it Cream?" Tails asked as he tilted his head with confusion, Cream laughed and smiled

"Y-you got a bit of chocolate on your lips, here" Cream replied as she placed the plate next to her and knelt over Tails, then leaning her head closer till their lips met, Cream started sucking the brownie crumbs off of Tails lips and then moved away from him, sitting in the empty space, Cream and Tails looked away and noticed Amy standing in front of them

"So... you're kissing again?" Amy pointed out with a smile

"Why not? We're boyfriend and girlfriend now" Tails replied as he wrapped his arm around Cream, Cream held onto Tails and rested her head on his chest as Tails smiled at her

"Great, that's good... but I'm not looking forward to how your mother is going to react to this Cream" Amy replied as she frowned, Cream smiled

"I think she'll let me stay with Tails, after all, I trust him and mom does" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and kissed Cream on the forehead

"That's sweet of you to say Cream, I trust you too" Tails replied, Cream smiled and scratched the back of his ear, causing him to laugh

"Okay, so at 10:00 pm, are we going to Twinkle Park?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and stroked her head

"Of course, we want to go when it's more bright to see the lights glow" Tails pointed out

"Okay Tails, I love you" Cream replied as she kissed him on the cheek

"I love you too and I always will" Tails replied with a cheerful smile

**(…)**

Tails and Cream were getting ready to go out to Twinkle Park, it was a hot summer day too, so Cream didn't require any warm clothing, Tails and Cream were both excited for the trip, Cream was in her room doing something that Tails didn't know about, Tails went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Cream replied, Tails opened the door and saw her laying on her bed, with a book in her hands

"Hey Cream, ready for our date?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and gestured her hands for Tails to come closer, Tails walked up to her and saw she was holding a photo album in her hands

"Do you remember these? I've got picture from when you were young and when I was too" Cream explained, Tails saw the adorable pictures

"Aw, you look really cute" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled at Tails

"I said the same about you" Cream replied as she closed the album and put it in the night stand draw which was open, next to her

"Where did you get the photos?" Tails asked with a cheerful smile, Cream looked up at Tails and smiled, then grabbed his hand

"My mom had these, she said she got them from uh... your parents" Cream replied with a frown, Tails frowned with her and fell to the ground on his knees "I'm sorry Tails"

"Don't be, I know my parents are gone and I know you mean no harm... nothing can bring them back" Tails replied, Cream stood up and pulled his hand, making him stand up, they pulled each other into a hug

"If I could, I'd bring them back, just to see you smiling again" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"I'd say the same about your father" Tails replied, Cream nodded and smiled

"They're probably watching over us now, being happy that we're growing up" Cream pointed out, Tails wrapped his tails around Cream and nodded

"Maybe we should get going on our date, it's" Tails said as he looked towards his right at the night stand, seeing a digital clock with photos of himself all over it, then seeing the time "10:30 pm? Huh, that's late I guess"

"We've got all night, we're not in a hurry though" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and smiled, Cream grabbed his hands and walked with him out the bedroom.

Tails and Cream were about to leave the house, until...

"Oh dear, thank goodness you're alright!" A familiar voice shouted from in front of her, Cream and Tails looked up, seeing Creams mother, walking towards Cream, Tails let go of Cream, but Cream held his hand again, Tails realized this and held her hand tightly, Vanilla arrived in front of Cream and knelt down, then gave her a hug "I missed you Cream, are you alright?"

"I am, me and Tails were just about to go out on her date, I missed you too" Cream replied, Vanilla pulled away from the hug and realized the two holding hands, Vanilla gasped

"You-you two are holding hands?" Vanilla pointed out, Cream and Tails frowned, till Tails pulled Cream into a hug, resting her head on his chest and stroking her head, Vanilla then smiled "You're definitely protective over Cream, even if you two are in love"

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Tails replied with a smile, Vanilla nodded and knelt down in front of Tails, then hugged both Cream and Tails together, Tails hugged back, leaving Cream hugging Tails in the short space she had

"Of course I'm okay with this, I'm glad you two have finally come together like this, because I almost set Cream up with Charmy if she didn't want to date anyone else" Vanilla added, Tails laughed and Cream simulated regurgitating

"Ew, no... I don't even like Charmy" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"Okay, you two run along to your date, have fun" Vanilla replied as she stood up and pulled away from the hug, and then knocked on the mansion door, Tails grabbed Creams hand and walked away from the mansion, Cream looked back at Vanilla seeing her confronting Mr. Tanaka

"How long will this walk take Tails?" Cream asked as Cream looked back at Tails and walked at his pace with him

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing a couple of minutes" Tails replied with a sly facial expression

"What do you mean a couple of minutes, is it across the road?" Cream joked, Tails laughed

"It will be for us, come on" Tails said as he spun his Tails, Cream instantly realized what he was talking about, and began flapping her ears rapidly as they started flying towards Twinkle Park

"Where is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails pointed his index finger to a park with bright lights

"It's over there" Tails replied, Cream and Tails landed safely in front of the park and walked towards the ticket booth, where they realized there was barely anyone there, Tails read the sign above "Couples get in free? PERFECT!" Tails pointed out as he raised his fist in a victory like manner

"Don't get too excited, you'll have to prove it first" A human interrupted from behind, Tails and Cream ignored the human and walked towards the ticket booth and queued. Tails and Cream were next in the queue and the human looked down at them, it was a female

"Couples get in free, prove it, or lose it" The human said with a cheeky grin, Tails and Cream looked at each other and kissed each other on the lips quickly "Okay, go on in" The human said as she gave them a ticket each, Tails and Cream grabbed the tickets and walked into the park, seeing nothing but bright likes, benches, rides, humans and darkness

"It's dark at this time of night, what are we going to do first?" Cream asked, Tails looked around and pointed to the tunnel of love

"How about the tunnel of love?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and pulled Tails towards the ride, then seeing there was no queue, they rushed in there and got into one of the boats as the human let them past, Cream and Tails smiled and laughed, then pulled each other into a hug "Nobody can hear us in here now"

"Good, I wanted to talk to you in here, about personal things" Cream replied, Tails looked at her confusingly

"What personal things?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red and smiled

"You know... do I look good?" Cream replied, Tails nodded and smiled, then pulled her into a tighter hug

"I think your stunning" Tails pointed out "So yeah, you look good, you're beautiful" Cream blushed bright red and smiled, then kissed him on the lips deeply, wrestling tongues till Tails pulled away "But I love you for your personality mostly"

"I love you for that too" Cream replied

"Okay, off the ride love birds" A human interrupted, Tails and Cream looked up seeing the female human hovering over them, watching as Tails and Cream stood up, walking off the ride and walked towards a bench

"Hmm, let me check what time it is quick" Tails said as he sat down on the bench and raised his arm towards his head, then seeing his watch "11:00 pm, Cream, look up at the sky" Tails pointed out as she sat on the bench next to him, Cream looked up and saw nothing for 5 seconds "And, surprise!" Cream saw fireworks go into the sky and started exploding into beautiful particle effects, then it shown something amazing

"W-wow" Cream was amazed by this, she hugged Tails as she looked up at the sky, the fireworks started forming words "I love you Cream love heart" Cream said as she read it, she smiled and blushed bright red, Tails kissed her on the forehead, Cream was amazed and smiled constantly "You'd do something like that just for me?"

"Uh-huh, I wanted to show you how much I cared, I planned ahead for this" Tails replied, Cream was so happy she felt like Tails could become her husband one day

"How about we get some cotton candy now?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Sure" Tails replied

1 hour later, Tails and Cream had just arrived back at the Thorndyke mansion, Tails knocked on the front door as he held Creams hand, the door was answered by Ella, who was in a night gown

"Mr, Tails, and Cream, come on in" Ella greeted, Tails and Cream walked in constantly smiling

"Thanks Ella" Tails replied as she closed the door behind them, Ella turned around and smiled

"Did you two have a fun date?" Ella asked, Tails and Cream nodded "Good, I'm exhausted, night night" Ella walked upstairs and went to her room, Tails hugged Cream and kissed her deeply on the lips, until Tails pulled away and broke the kiss

"Cream, how about we take this to your room?" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Whatever you want Tails, you've done a lot for me today" Cream replied, Tails nodded and pulled away from the hug, grabbing her hand again and walking to her room

Once they arrived in the room, Cream opened the door and walked in with Tails, then closed it behind her, Tails sat down on the side of the bed with his hands on his knees, Cream stood in front of him and pushed him gently onto the bed, then sitting down on his lap, lying on top of him. Cream lent her head on top of Tails' head, then their lips met, then they started kissing each other deeply on the lips, till they both pulled away

"How about we do it under the covers?" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and got off of Tails, as he laid down in the bed and patted the empty space next to him, Cream shook her head and lied down on top of Tails, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, Tails pulled the covers up over them and started kissing each other more deeply, Tails wrapped his arms and tails around Cream, keeping her warm

10 minutes had passed, Tails and Cream were panting for air after kissing for so long "Wow **pant** that was **pant **the best kiss **pant** we ever had" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and nuzzled his nose against Cream's nose

"Yeah, that was" Tails replied as he smiled, Cream sighed "What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked

"Nothing... it was just, earlier, you made me realize how much I cared for you Tails" Cream replied, Tails smiled and stroked her head

"Hey, you don't need to care for or about me, because I'll be fine and you will too" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled but then frowned again

"I was thinking of things we can do, like have children of our own" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide and he smiled

"Cream, I've always wanted to have children with you, I never thought you'd ask" Tails replied cheerfully, Cream smiled and laid down next to Tails and pulled the covers off, where they then took off their shoes off and threw them on the floor

"Maybe not now, but when we're away from everyone again, we'll make some" Cream replied as she cuddled up to Tails wrapping her arms and legs around Tails tightly, as he did the same, then kissed him on the neck

"Aw, that's the spot" Tails pointed out with a cheerful smile, making Cream laugh

"I love you so much Tails" Cream replied

"I love you too, we will have children and get married one day, it's just if I got the time to" Tails replied with a frown, Cream grabbed his chest fur and pulled him closer to her

"Then we'll start early" Cream replied and laughed, Tails smiled nervously

"Only one problem... I don't know how" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Don't worry, someone will tell us how to" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and sighed

"It's conversations like these that make me crazy for you" Tails added

"Same here" Cream replied as she nuzzled her nose against Tails' nose, causing them both to blush bright red

"Hopefully everyday could be like this" Tails replied as he closed his eyes, Cream closed her eyes and smiled

"We will be like this, everyday, and I will never get tired of it" Cream replied, Tails stroked her back

"Okay, good night Cream" Tails replied

"Wait!" Cream added, Tails opened his eyes as did Cream "I-I don't want to go to sleep, I want to stay up with you Tails" Cream asked with a frown, Tails smiled and sat up

"Sure" Tails replied

Everyday and every night, the couple did similar things to what they had promised each other, unfortunately for Tails, Cream was becoming a fan girl for Tails, so Cream was chasing after him, but Tails didn't mind it.

The End

(…)

A/N: Hmm, watcha think?

Cream: Why am I so pervy for Tails?

A/N: This ain't pen and sword... such a retarded thing to do, I mean, SCRIPTS IN A/N's? Wow... I am retarded btw, so you cant report or rage at me for abuse, I don't know any English at all

R&R


End file.
